The development of wireless remote control locks for motor vehicles and the development of wireless remote controls for operating residential and commercial garage doors has led to substantial improvements in the conveniences and security afforded in everyday life to persons living in both urban and rural settings. However, the improvements realized through the use of wireless remote controlled vehicle door locks and wireless remote control operators for residential and commercial garage doors have not been transferred to or adapted for use with residential entry and exit doors, for example. Accordingly, the conveniences and increased personal security that persons enjoy when entering a motor vehicle or when operating a garage door, for example, have not been available to entry and exit from a person's residence, office or other place of occupancy.
There are many instances when remote control of a pedestrian door in a residence, office or other building entry is desirable. With conventional key locks, for example, it is difficult to lock or unlock the door in poor lighting conditions. Children and elderly persons often have difficulty in manipulating keys and key operated locks. Moreover, it is often desirable to be able to lock or unlock a door from a distance during inclement weather or when a person's hands are occupied when approaching a door, such as when carrying various articles. Further, it is desirable for security purposes to be able to remotely control locking and unlocking of a door from relatively close proximity to the door. Still further, the development of suitable remotely controllable personnel entry and exit doors for residential as well as commercial buildings has also been at least somewhat retarded by the lack of a suitable system which can be easily retrofitted to existing structures as well as easily fitted to new buildings while such are being constructed.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.